Humans are increasingly using computer-based systems for a variety of every-day activities. For example, consumers may use mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) to read reviews about a product or compare prices of a product at different stores while shopping. It may be difficult and time consuming, however, for a consumer to interact with the small user interface (e.g., touchscreen display) of a mobile device to obtain relevant information while shopping. Thus, there is a need for an improved user interface that can provide such information to users quickly and easily. It may be desirable to use haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations) to improve such user interfaces.